


Ashes Of Time Past

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand ses parents l'abandonne pensant qu'il est Cracmol, Harry perd tout espoir qu'un jour il pourra trouver le bonheur. Notre Directeur préféré s'efforce de lui prouver le contraire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day When Everything went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une réecriture de ma toute première fic que j'ai commencé à publié sur FF.net

Edit :08/03/2013

Prologue

Alexandre James et Harold Aurelius Potter virent le jour dans la nuit du dernier jour de juillet après de longues heures de travail de la part de leur mère, Lily Potter née Evans. Alexandre sortit le premier, criant aussi fort que ces petits poumons le lui permettaient, les joues bien roses après avoir été nettoyé et une touffe de cheveux auburn sur son crâne. Harold était son opposé, pâle, silencieux et l'air frêle. Les sages-femmes avaient craint pendant un instant qu'il était mort-né, jusqu'à ce qu'il laissa échapper un léger cri de mécontentement quand le médicomage avait pressé deux doigts contre sa poitrine et qu'il ouvrit ses yeux d'un vert presque surnaturel.

Allongés côte à côte dans leur berceau, il était difficile de croire que Alexandre et Harold étaient frères, et encore moins des jumeaux tant ils étaientt différents. Alexandre était rose et joufflu, réactif au monde autour de lui, pleurait quand ses parents s'éloignent trop de lui alors que Harold était plus calme, plus mince, plus pâle. La différence s'était faite encore plus nette alors que les jumeaux grandissaient. Alexandre trottant après ses parents et Harold se distrayant avec ses jouets, assis sagement dans leur petit parc à jouer dans un coin du salon. Harold pleurait rarement tandis qu'Alexandre versait des larmes de crocodile quand on lui refusait quelque chose. De ce fait, leurs parents passaient plus de temps avec Alexandre, négligeant un peu leur plus jeune fils qui semblait presque autosuffisant.

Ainsi, lorsque les évènements de cette nuit fatidique du trente octobre 1981 se produisirent, l'avenir des jumeaux Potter était déjà tout tracé. Harry regarda du haut de ses un an et quatre mois tandis que ces parents se précipitèrent dans leur chambre à coucher quelques temps après que l'effrayant homme vêtu de noir se soit volatilisé, et se jeter sur son frère qui braillait. Il les regarda tandis qu'ils s'affolaient à la vue de la plaie saignante en forme de V sur la joue de son frère et ne pas prêter attention à celle en forme d'éclair qui était sur son front. Il reste silencieux quand on les emmena à Sainte Mangouste, quand un Médicomage annonça que la plaie de Alex du fait de sa nature magique laisserait une cicatrice, quand il informa ces parents que celle de Harry contenait elle aussi des résidus magiques, mais pas exactement semblables à ceux retrouvé dans celle de Alex. Harry était toujours aussi calme alors qu'un vieil homme à la longue barbe argenté les observa d'un air profondément attristé. Il ne comprit pas ce qui transpira ensuite entre ses parents et le vieil homme, mais son père ne posa même pas son regard sur Harry avant de prendre Alex et de déclarer :

-Non, Albus c'est lui. Alex est le Sauveur.

 

Chapitre 1 : The Day When Everything Went Wrong

Harry était un enfant très solitaire. Rares étaient ceux voulant jouer avec lui qui ne le faisaient pour essayer de se rapprocher de son frère et quand leur objectif était atteint, Harry était laissé sur le bas-côté, obligé de regarder ses soit disant amis s'amuser avec son frère sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensa à l'inviter. Après de nombreuses déceptions, Harry avait appris à apprécier sa propre compagnie et être méfiant des enfants qui l'approchaient. Il trouva du confort dans les livres qui lui apprenaient temps et qui ne le jugeraient pas. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Harry était un enfant extrêmement brillant. Il savait lire de nombreux livres que beaucoup jugerait trop complexes pour un enfant de son âge mais Harry prenait son temps et notait tous les mots compliqués ou les concepts qu'il ne comprenait pas sur un parchemin et interrogeait son parrain à leur sujet dès qu'il lui écrivait une lettre. Son parrain, Oncle Rémus, était la seule personne en qui Harry avait entièrement confiance. Il lui apportait toujours des livres quand il leur rendait visite et essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec Harry quand il était là. Mais ce qui rendait Rémus encore plus important aux yeux d'Harry c'était le simple fait que son parrain lui prêtait un peu d'attention, le considèrait comme étant un être spécial. Harry chérissait chaque moment passé avec son parrain et était toujours empli d'une profonde tristesse quand l'heure était venue pour lui de s'en aller.

Lily et James avaient cessé de se préoccuper de Harry il y avait longtemps de cela, non seulement parce qu'il était si autonome mais aussi parce que Alex accaparait leur attention et qu'il n'était jamais content quand celle-ci le quittait. Il y avait aussi cette impression bizarre qu'avait Lily à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Harry. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, d'aliène sur lequel Lily ne pouvait mettre le doigt. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Harry, différent d'eux. Bien sûr, il avait les cheveux aussi sombres que James et ses yeux, elle l'aavait porté pendant près de neuf mois et l'avait senti quitter son corps, mais ce sentiment restait en elle et la partie d'elle-même dont Lily était le moins fière s'en seervait de justification quand elle se sentait coupable pour ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec son plus jeune fils. Et puis, Alexandre était le Survivant et avait tant de pression sur ses jeunes épaules ! Il avait besoin de tout le soutient qu'on pouvait lui fournir.

Les raisons de James étaient toutes autres. Il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec son fils aîné parce qu'ils avaient le même tempérament, et si le fait d'être reconnu dans la rue comme étant le père du Survivant lui plaisait, qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ?

Harry était donc un garçon très solitaire, jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Padma.

Il avait six ans et c'était son premier jour à l'école élémentaire de Merwyn Meadows. Les cours n'étaient pas très intéressants comme il s'y attendait et il passa toutes ces leçons à regarder par la fenêtre, fixant avec envie le vieux chêne dans la cours de récréation, s'imaginant déjà assis sous ses branches avec le livre qu'il avait amené sur les genoux, lisant tranquillement loin des bruits des jeux auxquels il ne serait jamais invité. Harry se fit reprendre plusieurs fois par sa maîtresse Miss Coltmore mais son regard déviait inlassablement vers le chêne et il sauta presque de sa chaise quand la sonnerie signalant la récréation retentit. Il attrapa son livre et la pomme que leur avait donnés leur mère et se rua comme tous ses autres camarades vers la cours. Cependant, quand il arriva à destination quelqu'un était déjà assis sous l'arbre. C'était une fille aux longs cheveux bruns nattés et à la peau caramel. Elle était penchée au-dessus du livre posé sur ces genoux et ne remarqua pas Harry qui se tenait devant elle. Il hésita avant de décider de s'asseoir, l'arbre était assez grand pour eux deux.

Au cours des jours suivant, la même scène se produisit, le seul élément changeant étant qui arrivait le premier. Puis un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en train de lire en silence sous leur arbre, Harry sentit quelque chose se presser contre sa cuisse. Il baissa la tête et vit un petit tupperware rempli de petits gâteaux losange à la légère teinte verte à l'intérieur. Il lança un regard surpris à la jeune sorcière qui le regarda un instant, la tête penché sur le côté avant de retourner à son livre. Harry approcha une main hésitante vers les gâteaux et lança un dernier regard vers elle avant d'en prendre un. Il était très bon et elle le laissa en prendre d'autre. Harry la remercia mais elle ne fit que hocher la tête.

Le lendemain, Harry apporta les délicieux muffins que sa mère avait préparés. Il n'avait pas mangé le sien ce matin-là et l'avait gardé pour pouvoir manger avec la jeune sorcière à qui il présenta celui que Lily lui avait donné pour le goûter. Elle esquissa un sourire quand il le lui tendit et ils mangèrent silencieusement leurs muffins sous le chêne qu'ils avaient commencé à considérer comme le leur.

Ainsi commença leur petit rituel, chacun apportant des douceurs à l'autre aussi souvent que possible. Ce n'était que près de deux semaines après leur première rencontre qu'Harry apprit le nom de la personne qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme son amie. Quand il arriva dans la cours, elle était assise à leur place habituelle, son tupperware dans les mains, aucun livre en vue. Après qu'il se soit installé, elle se tourna vers lui et, avec un sourire hésitant, lui tendit la main :

-Je m'appelle Padma.

-Moi c'est Harry, répondit-il une fraction de seconde plus tard, souriant à son tour.

-Tiens, j'ai apporté des barfis, tu sais les gâteaux que tu as mangés la première fois ?

Et c'est comme cela que commença leur grande amitié.

-o-

Le jour où tout changea irrévocablement pour Harold Aurelius Potter fut le jour de son septième anniversaire. Ses parents comme à leur habitude avaient organisé une gigantesque fête d'anniversaire où tous les enfants du quartier dont les parents étaient dans les bonnes grâces des Potter et les enfants des familles les plus influentes du monde sorcier était invités. Harry détestait ces fêtes d'anniversaire car elles n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un prétexte pour James et Alex de parader et de se sentir supérieur comme s'ils étaient la réincarnation de Merlin. Harry ne connaissait personne car personne ne voulait jamais lui parler. Il était tellement différent des autres membres de sa famille que souvent les gens oubliaient qu'il en faisait même partie, que le Survivant avait un frère jumeau. Les années précédentes, Harry s'enfermait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que tous les invités s'en aillent ou qu'Oncle Rémus vienne le chercher. Mais cette année allait être différente car pour la première fois, Harry avait une amie ! Il était tellement excité qu'il avait à peine pu dormir la veille. Il avait rangé sa chambre et avait pensait aux jeux auxquels ils pourraient jouer. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà eu leur lot d'escapades au cours de l'année, les plus amusantes étant quand ils faisaient semblant d'être des aventuriers dans le bosquet de Merwyn Meadows en suivant les traces de petits animaux et débusquant leur nid. Toutes leurs lectures avaient été très utiles sur jour-là et il restera à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Ainsi, que les nuits passée à observer les étoiles dans la petite cabane qu'Oncle Rémus les avaient construire et qu'il avait rendu invisible aux yeux des autres grâce à des sortilèges. C'était l'endroit où Harry allait quand il avait besoin d'être seul, quand l'insouciance de ses parents envers lui devenait trop pesante.

Harry soupira et regarda l'horloge. Il était temps d'allé accueillir Padma.

-o-

La journée c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Harry avait fait visiter à Padma sa chambre où ils avaient passé un bon moment. Il lui avait montré avec fierté sa collection de pierres semi-précieuses et lui avait même offert une Lapis Lazuli, une pierre de couleur bleu roy dont il avait lu qu'elle représentait l'amitié. Les deux jeunes sorciers c'étaient ensuite rendu dans la petite bibliothèque où ils avaient fait des remarques sur les livres qu'ils avaient déjà lu, ceux qu'ils aimeraient bien lire et ceux dont ils étaient trop jeune pour en faire la lecture mais dont le titre semblait intéressant. Ces volumes-là étaient placés bien trop haut pour qu'ils puissent espérer de les atteindre de toute façon. Le parrain d'Harry était venu les trouver après un moment passé dans la bibliothèque et les entraîna dehors, les réprimandant pour ne pas avoir profité du soleil.

Ils jouèrent tous les trois un moment avec un ballon avant que Oncle Rémus ne déclare forfait et qu'il leur conseille de passer aux raquettes et au volant que Lily avait acheté quelques années auparavant, que James et Alex dédaignait parce qu'ils les trouvaient trop ennuyeux et trop moldus. Pendant que les enfants jouaient Rémus alla leur chercher des rafraichissements sur la table posée à l'ombre où bonbons et biscuits en tout genre abondaient. Le loup garou ne put s'empêcher de tristesse en prenant compte de la situation sous ses yeux : son filleul et son unique amie était en train de jouer gaiement dans un coin reculé du jardin tandis que son frère jumeau était entouré de multiples enfants tous aussi avide de gagner sa faveur. Rémus secoua la tête. Au moins Harry semblait vraiment s'amuser à un de ses anniversaires pour une fois, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Rémus ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était arrivé à ses amis. Depuis cette nuit du 31 octobre ils avaient changé, et pas pour le mieux. Ils étaient devenu tellement arrogants et pompeux que Rémus n'arrivait plus à les reconnaître. Ils étaient devenus comme ses Sang Purs coincés dont ils se moquaient avant et les regardaient même avec dédain et des airs supérieurs. Ca n'avait pas vraiment surpris Rémus quand il avait remarqué ce comportement chez James. Il avait toujours était comme ça, arrogant et fier de sa position sociale, même s'il n'en discriminait pas pour autant les gens pour cela. Rémus pensait bien connaître son ami et savait qu'un jour son ego démesuré lui ferait défaut mais Lily, douce Lily, l'avait vraiment surpris. Rémus savait que son mariage avec James n'avait pas était facile. La majorité des vieilles familles avaient eu du mal à accepter que l'unique héritier de Dorea Black et Charlus Potter épouse une née moldue. Si ce n'était que les familles aux penchants pour la magie noire, Rémus sait que Lily l'aurait mieux prit mais quelques familles vouées à la magie blanche avaient aussi laissé entendre leur mécontentement. Le monde magique britannique était très fermé et acceptait mal les étrangers ce qu'étaient les nés moldus dans un certain sens. C'était cette xénophobie latente qui avait fait que Voldemort avait autant d'adeptes et Rémus était de la ferme opinion que si le Mage noir n'avait pas utilisé autant de violence pour parvenir à ses fins, nombreux auraient été ceux qui se serait rallié à sa cause.

Lily avait donc dû supporter le snobisme des membres du rang dans lequel elle s'était mariée et bien qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraitre, Rémus savait que ça l'avait blessé. Cependant, tout ça avait changé quand Alex avait été nommé comme Sauveur du monde magique. Tous ses sorciers et sorcières qui l'avaient regardé de haut voulaient maintenant à tout prix rentré dans ces bonnes grâces pour pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec le Survivant. Et puis, les gens pensaient aussi que seul deux sorciers assez puissants pouvaient concevoir un enfant si puissant qu'il pouvait survivre au sortilège de mort. La seule chose positive que Rémus avait pu voir dans toute cette affaire c'était que certains sang purs n'étaient plus aussi enclin à sous-estimer les nés moldus. Mais Harry avait dû en payer les frais. En toute honnêteté, la négligence des Potter envers Harry avait commencé bien avant le trente et un octobre. Elle c'était juste intensifiée à la suite des évènements qui se déroulèrent cette nuit-là. Harry avait totalement disparu derrière l'ombre de son frère. La presse avait même oublié son existence et Lily et James n'arrangeaient pas la situation en ne se montrant que très rarement voire jamais en public avec leur plus jeune fils. Et puis le fait que ses parents croient qu'il était Cracmol n'aidait en rien Harry. Comment Lily pouvait accepter un fils qui mettrait en péril son standing dans les rangs des sangs purs qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à accéder ? Comment James pouvait reconnaître un fils qui mettrait à mal sa virilité ?

Rémus n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui était advenu de ses amis. Et il redoutait tellement de perdre son sang-froid qu'il avait fini par ne plus essayer de discuter de ce sujet avec ses « amis ». A dire vrai, si ce n'était pour Harry, Rémus n'aurait plus jamais remis les pieds à Merwyn Meadow.

-o-

La journée c'était merveilleusement bien déroulée. Il avait soufflé ses bougies avec Alex après avoir été poussé vers l'énorme gâteau par son parrain malgré le regard noir que son jumeau lui avait lancé et James qui observait la scène avec un air mécontent. Il avait ensuite ouvert ses cadeaux à l'écart de la foule qui s'était empressé autour de son jumeau et de sa pile de cadeau. De ses parents, il avait reçu les vêtements habituels et impersonnels, un mini kit d'archéologie de la part de Sirius, un livre sur les créatures magiques de Rémus et un médaillon de la part de Padma. Des morceaux taillés de ce qu'il pensait être de l'apatite étaient positionnés pour former la lettre « H » sur la face argentée du médaillon. Il était assez fin, de forme ovale et très léger. Quand Harry l'ouvrit, il y vit un miroir.

-C'est pour communiquer, expliqua Padma après avoir vu son air confus. J'en ai un moi aussi. Il suffit juste de dire mon prénom au miroir et mon médaillon commencera à chauffer. Oncle Rémus m'a aidé avec les sorts !

Harry regarda à nouveau le médaillon. Une façon toute à eux de communiquer à tous moments de la journée !

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Padma, anxieuse face à son silence.

-Je l'adore ! s'exclama-t-il, jetant ses bras autour de son coup.

Il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire après quelques secondes et se sépara de son amie, son visage aussi pourpre que le sien.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il timidement.

Rémus s'empêcha de rire aux éclats. Vraiment, les enfants de leur âge étaient tellement mignons !

Ce ne fut pas très longtemps après l'ouverture des cadeaux que les invités commencèrent petit à petit à partir, Padma restant aussi longtemps que possible avant que sa mère ne l'oblige à partir avec sa sœur. Rémus quand à lui ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps après la fin de la fête lui aussi, devant se lever tôt le lendemain pour le petit travail saisonnier qu'il avait réussi à acquérir. Même si le départ des deux personnes qu'il appréciait le plus avaient été obligé de s'en aller, la bonne humeur d'Harry n'en pâtit pas beaucoup. En effet, il était toujours sur un petit nuage après ce qu'il estimait être son meilleur anniversaire à ce jour. Bien sûr, comme tout allez bien pour lui pour une fois, il fallait qu'un incident se produise.

La plupart des invités étaient partis, mais il restait toujours les Weasley qui était assez proches des Potter, qui malgré leur pauvreté étaient considérés comme assez respectable car ils étaient d'une longue lignée de sangs purs et qu'ils étaient l'archétype de la famille « blanche » par excellence. Les plus âgés des frères jouaient à une partie de quidditch avec Sirius tandis qu'Alex et Ron jouaient aux Bavboules avec Ginny en spectatrice. Ils jouaient au salon où les adultes prenaient un café. Harry lisait un livre assis confortablement dans un fauteuil à l'écart. Après avoir passé la journée entouré par des gens, il n'avait pas très envie de retourner dans le silence de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas être seul, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait rester dans la présence de son idiot de frère.

Alex était en train de perdre spectaculairement la partie malgré ses tricheries évidentes, et en ayant eu assez, Harry se concentra et fit léviter le Bouchon baveux. Alex avait été tellement surpris de voir la petite boule flotter sous son nez qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Maman ! Papa ! Regardez, je fais voler le Bouchon ! s'écria Alex.

Les adultes cessèrent alors toute conversation pour observer le coin où les enfants étaient en train de jouer et oui, le Bouchon planait bien au-dessus du sol.

-Oh mon chérie tu as réussi ! s'exclama Lily. Je suis tellement fière de toi !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et James lui fit une tape dans le dos. A dire vrai, ils étaient un peu surpris, Alex, pour avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant un simple bébé, n'avait montré aucun signe de magie accidentelle et ils avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Alors se petit spectacle était un soulagement.

-Mais…Maman, c'est moi qui ai lévité le Bouchon, informa Harry après avoir observé la situation bouche bée, bien que s'accaparer le mérite d'un autre n'aurait pas dû le surprendre venant de son frère.

Lily et James se tournèrent alors vers lui comme s'ils venaient de remarquer qu'il était là, la première fronçait les sourcils, l'autre lui jetait un regard noir.

-Harry, ce n'est pas bien de mentir, le sermonna Lily. Ton frère a fait cette magie tu devrais être fière de lui.

James ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son fils, la mâchoire serrée. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Weasley qui observait la situation, un air confus sur leur visage et leur demanda poliment de partir. Ils acquiescèrent et rassemblèrent leurs enfants. Avant de partir par voie de Cheminette, le couple Weasley lança un dernier regard inquiet vers les Potter. S'ils avaient su ce qui allait advenir du plus jeune Potter, peut-être ne seraient-ils pas partis aussi docilement.

Quand le dernier de ses invités eu quitté la maison, James se tourna vers Harry :

\- Comment peux-tu m'humilier de la sorte devant mes invités ? Tu ne peux pas faire de la magie alors cesse de prétendre le contraire !

\- Mais je…, tenta Harry.

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama son père. Tu es un Cracmol, tu m'entends ? Un bon à rien de Cracmol ! Et un Cracmol ne peut pas faire de la magie! Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne ! Maintenant monte dans ta chambre.

-Oui monsieur.

Harry monta dans sa chambre, survolant presque les escaliers dans sa hâte et se jeta sur son lit. C'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi ses parents ne le croyaient jamais ? Pourquoi ils ne l'aimaient pas autant qu'Alex ?

Harry sanglotait depuis un bon moment déjà avant qu'il ne commença à entendre la voix de son père. James était en colère et quand il était en colère, ce n'était jamais bon pour Harry.

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et descendit voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il était obstiné à ne pas être pris de court par ce que ses parents préparaient pour lui.

Il se retrouva donc aplatit sur le plancher devant la porte du salon :

-…ne peut pas continuer ! s'exclama James. Comme si être Cracmol n'était pas assez humiliant, il faut qu'il s'approprie les mérites des autres !

Les planches grinçaient et Harry supposa que son père faisait les cent pas.

-Tu t'imagines si ça c'était passé quand tout le monde était encore là ? Je n'aurais pas pu regarder les autres dans les yeux après ça. Mon fils, incapable de faire de la magie et doublé d'un menteur !

Harry essaya de ne pas laisser les mots de son père le toucher, vraiment, mais ce n'était qu'un petit garçon et l'approbation de son père comptait encore beaucoup à ses yeux. Chaque mot prononcé était comme des coups de poignards assénés à son pauvre petit cœur. Son père n'avait pas foi en lui, et pire encore, avait honte de son propre fils.

-Il faut l'envoyer quelque part, déclara James avec finalité.

-Tu veux dire dans un orphelinat ? Questionna Lily, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Non, tu ne comptes pas envoyer un de mes enfants dans ses endroits horribles ! Harry à ses défauts mais je suis sûre que…

-Non, il ne peut pas rester, dit James catégoriquement. On peut l'envoyer chez ta sœur…Philippa ?

-Pétunia.

-Oui, Pétunia. Elle a un fils du même âge qu'Alex, non ?

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête hésitant, ne sachant pas où cela allait mener.

-Et bien c'est parfait ! On l'enverra là-bas avec ta sœur et sa famille, comme ça il pourra apprendre à vivre comme un moldu.

Lily n'était pas sûre qu'elle aimait ce plan. Bien sûr, elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Harry, et le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec lui la rendait mal à l'aise, mais c'était toujours son fils, elle l'avait porté et mis au monde et c'était dur de s'imaginer l'envoyer vivre loin d'elle et ne probablement plus jamais le revoir comme le sous entendait James. Cependant, son mari avait de bons arguments. Harry n'e pouvait pas pratiquer la magie et elle ne voulait pas qu'il grandisse en enviant son frère pour tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qui avait apparemment déjà commencé à se produire. Il n'en deviendrait qu'amer et commencerait à le détester, à tous les détester pour ce qu'il ne pouvait faire. Personne ne poserait beaucoup de questions non plus quand à sa soudaine disparition, mis à part les Weasley qui avaient assisté à la scène, mais eux aussi viendrait à voir leur logique. Le reste du monde connaissait à peine l'existence d'Harry et leur réputation ne serait pas ternie. Tout le monde y gagnait.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle, un air déterminé sur le visage.

James lui fit un sourire triomphant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Derrière la porte, Harry commença à s'éloigner, le choque et l'effroi clairement visible sur son visage. Le pire s'était enfin produit : ses parents avaient enfin décidés de se débarrasser de lui.


	2. The Man In The Pink Suit

La journée du lendemain avait été très pénible pour Harry. Ses parents n'avaient pas abordé le sujet de leur décision de l'abandonner et ne le ferai probablement pas, mais comme il connaissait son père, maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il ne voudrait pas procrastiner. C'est pourquoi Harry avait mis tout ce à quoi il tenait dans le sac à dos sans fond que quelqu'un avait offert à Alex et que celui-ci avait jeté. Il y avait la boîte où se trouvait sa collection de pierres, ces livres préférés, son kit d'archéologie, le loup en peluche qu'il avait reçu pour son deuxième anniversaire de son parrain et des vêtements.   
Quand il eut fini, il sortit son médaillon de sous son T-shirt et prononça le nom de Padma.  
-Salut, dit-il, d'un air morose.  
-Hey, pourquoi est tu si triste ? Demanda Padma.  
-On peut se retrouver à la cabane ? Je t'expliquerai.  
-Ok, à tout de suite.  
Harry habitant le plus près de l'endroit où avait été construite la cabane arriva en premier, mais Padma ayant pris son vélo arriva tout de même assez rapidement.  
Ils restèrent assis silencieusement pendant un moment, Padma laissant le temps à Harry de dire ce qui le perturbait sans le questionner.  
-Mes parents m'envoient vivre chez ma tante.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama Padma surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.  
-Hier, après la fête, j'ai fait de la magie mais Alex a dit à tout le monde que c'était lui et mes parents ont crû que je mentais quand je leur ai dit que c'était faux, expliqua Harry. Ils croient que je suis cracmol. Et maintenant ils vont m'envoyer chez la sœur moldue de ma mère.   
Padma prit la main d'Harry, la serrant dans la sienne, essayant de lui donner du réconfort. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger les choses.  
-On se parlera tous les jours avec les miroirs, promit-elle. On sera toujours amis et quand on sera assez grand, on ira à Poudlard tous les deux et on explorera le château et on lira tous les livres de la bibliothèque. On se reverra, je te le promets !   
Elle le prit dans ses bras, ses yeux aussi brillants que les siens. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'embarras qu'ils avaient ressenti la veille, ils ne cherchaient juste qu'à se réconforter l'un l'autre.   
Ils restèrent ensuite assis en silence, main dans la main, profitant ensemble pour une dernière fois des bruits de la nature dans le bosquet, de la vue qu'offrait leur cabane et tout simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ce n'était que près d'une heure plus tard qu’ils quittèrent leur chère cabane, se disant un dernier au revoir avant que chacun ne poursuive son chemin.   
Harry rentra dans ce qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler sa maison la tête baissée et fut aussitôt accosté par son père :   
-Où était tu passé ?! Je t'ai cherché partout !   
Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules sans relever la tête et James laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de lui ordonner de monter dans la chambre et de faire son sac, lui demandant d'inclure des vêtements et ces affaires de toilette. Harry monta dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, même si son sac était déjà prêt.   
Il passa en revu une dernière fois la pièce qui était devenu son sanctuaire pendant ces dernières années et il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici, la maison de son enfance, il le savait. Malgré les temps malheureux, la négligence de ses parents, c'était ici où il avait grandi.   
-Harry ! Appela son père.  
Et celui-ci sécha ses larmes. Il était temps de partir.   
-o-  
Ils étaient partis en transplanant aussitôt qu'Harry était descendu. Sa mère n'était même pas là pour lui dire au revoir. Harry jeta des regards curieux autour de lui tandis que son père le guidait d'un pas pressé, une main sur son épaule. La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était très fade selon Harry. Les maisons n'avaient aucune personnalité. Elles avaient toutes la même couleur crème, les mêmes jardins bien tondus et les mêmes haies méticuleusement taillées. Son père s'arrêta devant celle qui arborait le numéro 4 et frappa à la porte.  
La porte s'ouvrit et un homme dont la largeur égalait la hauteur apparut dans l’encadrement. Il avait une grosse moustache en brosse et des cheveux blond sale.  
-Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant imperceptiblement un pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Dursley, répondit James avec une moue dédaigneuse avant de s’avancer, s’invitant à l’intérieur.  
Le dénommé Dursley le laissa passer, bouche bée. Il n’avait pas revu le mari de sa belle-sœur depuis que ses beaux-parents leur avaient mis la pression pour qu’ils aillent à leur mariage. Cela avait été une expérience horrible. Ces bons à riens les avaient regardé de haut, lui Vernon Dursley, citoyen respectable qui gagnait honnêtement son argent ! Ces monstres leur avaient aussi joué des tours avec leurs bouts de bois, transformant leurs couverts en insectes et faisant apparaitre des vers dans leurs assiettes. Vernon s’était juré qu’il n’interagirait plus jamais de sa vie avec un de ces monstres de foire. Et voilà que Potter apparaissait sur son perron et s’invitait dans sa maison ! Il suivit l’homme dans le salon, ne voulant pas le laissé seul dans sa maison, qui sait ce qu’il y ferait ? Il ne remarqua pas le petit garçon qui le suivit silencieusement, et qui, tandis qu’il s’installait sur le divan alors que Potter avait pris sa place sur son fauteuil favoris, préféra rester debout près de la porte.  
Avant que Vernon puisse commencer à interroger Potter sur les raisons de sa venue, sa femme Pétunia entra dans la pièce :  
-Vernon, qui a sonné ?   
Pétunia était une femme avec un très long cou, ce qui lui était très utile pour espionner ses voisins par-dessus leur haie. Si son coup lui donnait des airs de girafe, ses autres traits étaient tout aussi animaliers, comme ceux de son visage qui lui donnaient une ressemblance au cheval.  
-Toi ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant James. Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans notre maison ?  
-Tsk tsk, fit James. Quelle manière horrible de saluer ton beau-frère Pétunia.  
Pétunia ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le fixer d'un regard noir, les lèvres pincées. Son mari suivait l'échange sans dire un mot, assit sur le canapé. Potter n’avait toujours pas répondu à sa propre question après tout.  
-Très bien, continua James. Je suis venu vous demander un petit service dirons-nous. Je veux que vous preniez Harry.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama Vernon.  
\- Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? questionna Pétunia. Il est de ton genre, un monstre !  
-Je vous donnerai de l'argent, répondit James avant d'ajouter avec un rictus dégouté : Et il n'est pas de notre « genre », il n'a pas de magie.  
Ceci sembla décontenancer Pétunia qui fut arrêté en plein élan et elle regarda James avec suspicion.  
-Et qu’est ce qui te fait penser que nous allons prendre ton argent sale Potter ? cracha Vernon.   
Pétunia posa une main sur l’épaule de son mari. Elle avait observé le petit garçon dans le coin et il semblait inoffensif.   
-Très bien, déclara-t-elle. Très bien, nous allons le prendre mais il est hors de question que vous remettez les pieds ici un jour, toi et tes semblables.  
James rit jaune.  
-Oh ne vous en faites pas pour ça, les rassura-t-il. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec vous non plus. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous signiez ces papiers, ils vous donneront la garde d'Harry et feront de vous ses tuteurs légaux.  
Pétunia prit les papiers et, après avoir vérifié qu’il n’y avait pas de pièges, les signa et les donna à Vernon qui, après avoir lancé un long regard à sa femme, en fit autant.  
-Très bien, maintenant tu peux t'en allez ! déclara Pétunia.  
James fit un duplicata des papiers et s'en alla sans regarder en arrière, il ne regarda pas une seule fois dans la direction de Harry. Il ne dit pas au revoir.  
L'image de James Potter disparaissant avec un léger pop! avant même que la porte du numéro 4 se soit fermé était une image qui hanterait Harry toute sa vie.  
-o-  
La vie chez les Dursley n’était pas si différente de celle qu’Harry menait chez les Potters, à part qu’il ne pouvait pas voir Padma tous les jours. Il passait la plupart de son temps seul, enfermé dans la chambre d’ami qui était devenu la sienne, à lire les livres qu’il avait ramené ou à parler avec Padma par le biais de son miroir. Il n’interagissait que très rarement avec les Dursleys, la majeure partie du temps étant pendant les repas qu’ils prenaient tous ensemble. Le quartier était très ennuyant, il n’y avait que du béton et des maisons. A part le parc qui n’était pas très loin de Privet Drive, il n’y avait rien d’intéressant à faire pour un enfant aussi solitaire que lui. Cependant, il vint à regretter ses jours d’ennui. En effet, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu’au jour où Tante Pétunia rentra dans sa chambre sans frapper, lui apportant son linge. Il était allongé sur son lit et faisait léviter une bille qu’il avait trouvé lors de son exploration du quartier. Sa concentration fut interrompue quand sa tante laissa échapper un cri aigu.  
-Il avait dit que tu n’étais pas un monstre ! cria-t-elle avant de s’enfuir de la chambre, laissant tomber son panier.   
Harry ne revit sa tante que le soir quand son oncle fut rentré. Ils l’avaient regardé avec un air dégoûté sur le visage et lui avait ordonné de rassembler ses affaires. Harry pensait qu’ils allaient le mettre à la rue mais quand il redescendit, il vit son oncle se tenir debout devant la porte ouverte du placard sous l’escalier. Il ne daigna même pas parler à Harry, pointant le placard avec son indexe.   
Harry y rentra à contrecœur, et aussitôt y fut il installé que la porte se referma derrière lui.  
-C’est ici ta place maintenant, monstre !   
Depuis ce jour-là, chaque jour passé au 4, Privet Drive était encore plus horrible que le précédent. Non seulement il dormait dans un placard à balais, et en plus toutes les corvées de la maison étaient sa seule responsabilité. Il devait se lever à l’aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner dont il ne mangerait que les restes, il devait aussi s’occuper de la vaisselle, de la lessive, passer l’aspirateur, tondre la pelouse et bien sûr assurer la préparation de tous les repas. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s’adapter. Etant issu d’une famille de sang pur, il avait eu à son service des elfes de maison, les tâches ménagères étaient donc un concept totalement aliène pour lui. Cependant il avait vite dû apprendre, ne voulant pas faire face aux punitions que les Dursley avaient en réserve pour lui s’il n’accomplissait pas ses tâches à leur satisfaction. Harry avait mal rien qu’en repensant aux coups de ceintures que lui avait infligé Vernon quand il n’avait pas bien lavé sa voiture selon lui.  
Oui sa vie était devenu un cauchemar depuis le jour où tante Pétunia avait découvert qu’il avait de la magie, mais ces soirées restaient toujours les meilleurs moments de sa journée. En effet, tapis dans son petit placard tandis que les Dursley étaient occupé à regarder la télé, Harry pouvait enfin discuter avec Padma en toute tranquillité. Il n’avait pas osé lui parler du changement d’attitude des Dursley, ne voulant pas l’inquiéter inutilement. Après tout, il n’y avait rien qu’elle puisse faire pour changer la situation. Néanmoins, ce fut justement une de ces conversations nocturnes qui lui sauva probablement la vie.  
-o-  
Tandis qu’il longeait la rue moldue, visiblement insouciant des regards ahuris que lui lançaient les gens qu’il croisait, Albus Dumbledore repensa à la lettre qu’il avait reçu la nuit précédente.  
Le vieux mage s’apprêtait à se retirer dans ses quartiers pour la nuit quand un hibou apparut à sa fenêtre. Il avait prit le rouleau de parchemin attaché à la lettre de l’animal et l’avait posée sur son bureau avec ses autres correspondances mises en attente. Mais le hibou avait refusé de partir et Albus avait finalement cédé, se rasseyant à son bureau. Il avait été surpris de voir le nom de l’expéditeur au bas de la missive. Cela faisait bien des années qu’il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles du jeune Rémus, le loup-garou ayant préféré prendre le parti de son meilleur ami quand Albus avait exprimé son désaccord avec plusieurs des décisions que James avait prises concernant ses enfants. Le vieux directeur fut encore plus surpris quand il eut fini de lire la lettre. Sa décision fut prise assez rapidement. Et c’est ainsi qu’il se trouva sur Privet Drive par un beau dimanche d’aout, attirant les regards. Albus s’arrêta devant le numéro 4, sonna la porte et patienta, sifflotant l’air de l’hymne de Poudlard.  
-Ah, Mrs Dursley !  
-o-  
Harry était en train d'arracher les mauvaises herbes quand il le vit. Il portait un costume rose foncé avec une cravate bleue cyan. Il avait aussi des bottes de cow-boy et sa longue barbe était coincée sous sa ceinture. Ses cheveux argentés restaient libre de flotter dans la légère brise du mois d'août. Ses yeux bleus électriques semblaient briller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qui étaient posée sur son nez aquilin.  
Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et Harry lui sourit en retour avec hésitation.  
Le vieux monsieur se dirigea vers lui et Harry s'efforça à ne pas paniquer. Sa mère leur avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux étrangers et surtout quand il n'y avait pas d'autres adultes avec eux. Mais l'homme au costume excentrique ne s'arrêta pas. Il passa devant lui et sonna à la porte.  
Ce fut sa tante qui répondit à la porte et Harry vit ses yeux s'écarquillez à la vu du monsieur.   
-Ah Mrs Dursley !  
Elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si personne n'avait vu l'homme étrange qui se tenait sur son perron. Elle l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.  
Harry fit le tour de la maison et se fraya un chemin à travers les parterres de fleur pour se positionner sous la fenêtre du salon qui était entre ouverte. Ce fut comme ça qu'il entendit une autre discussion qui changera sa vie à jamais.  
-o-  
-Tu sais que c'est mal d'écouter aux portes ?  
Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.  
-Je m'appelle Albus et toi c'est Harry, n'est ce pas ?  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler d'Albus Dumbledore, qui n'en avait pas entendu parler vraiment ? Il était aussi célèbre qu'Alex et Harry pensait que c'était en partie pour ça que son père n'appréciait pas le vieux directeur. James n'avait jamais dit un mot de bien sur le professeur mais Lily l'adorait, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas quand James était dans les environs. Harry pensait que sa mère cachait beaucoup de chose à son père. C'était comme si James voulait contrôler ses moindres pensées et que le seul moment où elle pouvait être elle-même c'était quand il n'était pas là. Il semblait à Harry que sa mère cherchait tellement à s’intégrer dans le monde des sorciers qu’elle en laissait derrière qui elle était vraiment. Mais Harry ne pouvait rien y faire de toute faaçon.  
Harry prit la main que le professeur lui tendait et se releva. Son parrain lui avait toujours dit que si jamais il avait besoin d'aide un jour et qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lui fournir cette aide, il pourrait toujours aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Peut être que son oncle lui faisait confiance, mais Harry n'était pas près à en faire autant. Après tout, il était bien le meilleur ami de son père, le même père qu’il avait abandonné dans ce trou sans même regarder en arrièr. Mais Harry savait que vivre avec Dumbledore serait cent fois mieux que vivre avec les Dursley.  
-o-  
Albus attendait le petit garçon dans le hall d'entrée pendant que celui-ci rassemblait ses affaires. Il était heureux que Rémus l’aie contacté car il ne savait pas ce que serait devenu Harry s'il avait continué à vivre à Privet Drive. Les quelques jours qu'il avait passé ici avait déjà été assez horrible et Albus s'efforça de contenir sa colère. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout c'était le mauvais traitement que des enfants subissaient des personnes qui étaient censé les protéger et leur donner de l'amour.  
Harry réapparu, son petit sac sur le dos. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois derrière lui quand ils quittèrent le numéro 4 et qu'ils disparurent dans la ruelle entre l'épicerie et le café.  
Ils atterrirent devant ce qui ressemblait à une cabane au beau milieu de nulle part. La forêt entourait toute la maison et il ne semblait qu'il n'y avait aucune civilisation à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
-Bienvenue au Bungalow, Harry, bienvenue à la maison.


	3. Meeting With a Potions Master

Harry était assis sur le lit de sa chambre au Bungalow. Au début, il avait été assez surpris. La chambre était vivement décorée et même sa chambre chez les Potter ne ressemblait en rien à celle-ci. Les quatre murs représentaient ce qu'Harry pensaient être le parc de Poudlard. Sur un mur il y avait le lac avec la forêt sur le côté qui continuait sur un autre mur. On pouvait aussi voir ce qu'il supposait être la cabane d'Hagrid. Un chemin menait vers le château qui trônait au sommet d'une colline et le Saule Cogneur était dessiné sur un coin du mur près de la fenêtre, ses branches s'étendant jusqu'au plafond qui représenté le ciel.  
Le professeur Dumbledore, ou Papy Al, comme il voulait qu'Harry l'appelle, lui avait expliqué qu'il était enchanté pour imiter les différentes phases du soleil dans la journée et le scintillement des étoiles la nuit. Il lui avait aussi dit que la peinture était magique et qu'il ne devait pas être surpris si le décor bougeait. Après ce commentaire, Harry avait remarqué qu'en effet, les feuilles des arbres semblaient danser sous une brise inexistante et que de temps à autre un lapin faisait son apparition.  
La chambre était simplement meublée. Un simple lit une place en bois vernis était positionnée contre le mur représentant la Forêt Interdite, en face de Poudlard et parallèle à la fenêtre. Il y avait une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit et une lampe était posée sur les deux tables. Pour les allumées ils suffisaient de dire Lumos et Nox pour les éteindre. Il y avait une malle au pied du lit et quand Harry l'ouvrit après y avoir été poussé par le vieux sorcier, il y découvrit des jouets et ils étaient tous à lui. Harry n'en avait jamais eu autant. Ses parents –surtout Lily, car James avait pour habitude de tout faire pour oublier son existence- semblaient avoir oublié que lui aussi aimait jouer et avait pris son amour pour la lecture comme excuse. Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas oublié qu'Harry était toujours un enfant et lui avait offert des jouets, et des livres aussi à en juger par la bibliothèque qui siégeait à côté du petit bureau. Une grande armoire se trouvait sur le mur et était encore vide mais le professeur Dumbledore avait promis qu’ils iraient à Diagon Alley afin d’acheter le nécessaire pour la remplir. Cela semblait assez surprenant pour Harry que tout soit prêt pour l’accueillir, jusqu’à la décoration mais qu’il n’y ait pas de vêtements. Mais Harry laissa tomber le sujet, supposant que l’armoire était vide car le professeur n’avait pas ses mensurations.   
Harry pensait que la chambre était vraiment parfaite. Et même si on enlevait les murs enchantés, la malle de jouets et la mini bibliothèque, c'était quand même une chambre avec un vrai lit, ce qui était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait eu droit chez les Dursley.  
Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait aussi fait visiter le reste Bungalow. Il y avait en tout six pièces : le salon (qui servait aussi de salle à manger), la cuisine, trois chambres et deux salles de bain. Tout était décoré avec goût bien qu'il n'y eu rien d'extravagant. Des couleurs chaude comme le bordeaux et le marron donnait au thème cabane dans les bois un ton convivial et accueillant.  
Harry avait eu sa seconde surprise, la première étant sa chambre, quand, après lui avoir indiqué la porte de sa chambre, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas entrer dans la seconde chambre sauf si on lui en donnait la permission. Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi le professeur lui avait dit cela, il avait pensé que la chambre était une chambre d'ami et elle n'avait donc aucun intérêt pour lui. Le vieux directeur lui avait expliqué qu'elle appartenait au troisième habitant du Bungalow et que celui-ci chérissait beaucoup son intimité. Harry le regarda s’éloigner de la porte de sa nouvelle chambre avec le conseil de se familiariser avec ses nouveaux jouets sans que celui-ci ne remarque l’appréhension qui commençait à gagner le jeune sorcier. Le professeur Dumbledore était déjà une personne étrange et étrangère certes, mais une personne qui semblait bien l’apprécier. Il fallait maintenant gagner la sympathie d’une autre personne !   
-o-  
Severus Rogue transplana devant le Bungalow. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines en Italie à la conférence de la Guilde des Maitres de Potions qui avait lieu tous les trois ans. Il y serait resté plus longtemps si Albus ne lui avait pas demandé de revenir aussitôt que possible. Cela semblait être urgent alors Severus avait fait ses valises aussitôt que la conférence fut finit.  
Quand il rentra dans le Bungalow, il entendit des voix. L'une était sans aucun doute celle d'Albus et l'autre était plus aigüe. Elle ressemblait à une voix d'enfant et quand Severus rentra dans la pièce, ses pires craintes prirent formes. Là, à genou sur le tapis, des figurines à la main, se trouvaient un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille. Et quand celui –ci releva la tête après avoir entendu le bruit de ses pas, Severus pu voir des yeux couleur émeraude d'une intensité surprenante, et qu’il n’avait vu que chez une seule personne auparavant.  
Harry Potter était le dernier enfant qu'il s'attendait à voir ici, au Bungalow. Il avait beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu mais le petit sorcier était toujours aussi pâle et avait toujours la même silhouette fine et presque délicate. Mais c’était ses yeux qui trahissaient son identité. Severus avait pendant longtemps pensé que les yeux de Lily étaient exceptionnel, et ce jusqu’à ce qu’il voit le bambin qui jouait calmement avec ses pieds dans son berceau, laissant échapper de temps à autre des rires amusés tandis que son frère braillait dans les bras de sa mère. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu’il vit Harold Aurelius Potter. La dernière jusqu’à ce jour.  
Après avoir détaché son regard du petit garçon, Severus se tourna vers Albus qui le fixait depuis le début, évaluant sa réaction.  
Albus soupira et demanda à Harry d'aller dans sa chambre, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire après avoir senti la tension monter dans la pièce.  
-J'espère que Potter junior ne séjourne que brièvement ici, questionna Severus, bien que son ton n’ai rien d’interrogateur, penchant presque vers le menaçant.  
-Eh bien…non, informa Dumbledore en prenant un air contrit. Il va rester ici pour le reste de l'été, et tous les étés à venir. En fait il sera toujours avec moi parce que j'ai sa garde. Je suis son tuteur maintenant.  
Severus resta abasourdi. Sûrement, il avait mal entendu ?  
-Potter vous a donné la garde de son fils ? répéta-t-il. Volontairement ?  
-Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça, répondit Dumbledore.  
Et Dumbledore lui raconta la sordide histoire. L'abandon des Potter, le mauvais traitement des Dursley envers Harry et comment il avait décidé de prendre la garde du petit garçon après avoir reçu une lettre de Rémus Lupin la veille. Le loup-garou qui n’était pas dans le pays quand ses très chers amis avaient décidé de mettre leur propre fils à la porte avait reçu un hibou alarmant de la part d’une amie du garçon. Lupin avait au moins eu le bon sens de vérifier si les dires de la jeune sorcière étaient plus que des histoires de la part d’une enfant qui se faisait trop de souci pour son ami. Il s’était donc rappelé qu’Arabella Figg vivait près des Dursley et lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur le garçon. La cracmole lui avait rapporté les agissements de la famille de moldus et ses observations confirmaient bien les craintes de la jeune sorcière.  
-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi avoir décidé de prendre sa garde vous-même ? s'étonna Severus. Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous occuper d'un enfant. Et tout ceci est très clairement une décision bien trop hâtive.  
Dumbledore tripota sa barbe et refusa de regarder Severus dans les yeux. Cela lui donna un mauvais pressentiment.  
-J'espérais pouvoir te le confier quand je serais absent, révéla le vieux directeur.  
Le Maître des potions le fixa longtemps du regard, consterné, avant de reprendre la parole :  
-Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez décidé de prendre l'enfant sans me consulter et vous vous attendez à ce que je sois sa baby-sitter ?  
-Je n'avais pas le choix Severus, répliqua Dumbledore. Qu'aurai-je dû faire, le laisser là-bas ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! Il doit bien avoir une famille dans le monde magique qui l'aurait l'accepter.  
-J'ai bien peur que non, dit Dumbledore en soupirant. James ne veut pas d'Harry dans le monde magique, et puis si on apprenait qu'il avait abandonné son fils, ça ternirait sa réputation. Qu'adviendrait-il d'Harry quand James aura fait de son mieux pour détruire la famille qui l'accueillera ?  
Severus se leva et fit les cent pas. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, Dumbledore avait raison. James Potter avait gagné beaucoup d'influence depuis que son fils avait été nommé le Survivant. Il avait utilisé tous les moyens possibles pour monter dans les rangs du Ministère de la magie jusqu'à ce qu'on le nomme Chargé des Relations Interdépartementales, un poste qui avait un semblant de pouvoir sur tous les départements. Et bien sûr Lupin ne pouvait pas avoir la garde de l’enfant avec son « petit » problème.  
Dumbledore était à ce jour la seule personne qui avait plus d'influence que Potter Senior, ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur choix.  
-Très bien, dit-il au bout d'un long moment. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je participe à son éducation.  
Sur ces mots, Severus quitta la pièce, s'efforçant de ne pas remarquer le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Dumbledore.  
-o-  
Harry était dans sa chambre en train de jouer, espérant que ça le distrairait assez pour l'empêcher d'aller écouter aux portes. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était au Bungalow, et ces quelques jours faisaient partie des meilleurs jours de sa vie.  
Il avait été méfiant au début mais Papy Al avait été patient avec lui, gagnant sa confiance peu à peu. Il répondait à toutes ses questions sans montrer aucun signe d'irritation et voulait bien jouer avec lui, après qu'Harry ait dépassé sa timidité et osé lui demander. Il lui racontait des histoires avant d'aller se coucher, quelque chose qu'Harry ne se rappelait pas voir ses parents faire, en tout cas pas pour lui.  
Harry n'avait jamais eu l'attention complète d'un adulte, à part Rémus mais malgré le fait qu'Harry adorait son parrain, il n'était pas vraiment la figure parentale dont il avait besoin.  
Dumbledore, lui, semblait l'être, et pouvoir compter sur un adulte qui était responsable de vous était une sensation enivrante. Mais Harry avait peur que tout cela prenne fin avec l'arrivée du Maître des Potions. Oh, Harry avait entendu de nombreuses choses sur lui, la plupart d'entre elles étaient mauvaises. Severus Rogue était allé à Poudlard avec ses parents et étaient la cible préférée des Maraudeurs. Harry avait grandi en entendant James narrer avec fierté les différents mauvais tours que lui et ses amis avaient joués à Rogue.  
Harry n'était pas impressionné mais Alex avait bu ses paroles et avait juré à son père qu'il prendrait la relève une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard. C'était comme ça qu'Harry avait compris pourquoi le surnom de son frère était Bambi.  
Harry, quand à lui, admirait Rogue. Il était le plus jeune Maître de la Guilde depuis plus d'un siècle et Harry louait secrètement sa ténacité et son obstination. S'il avait pu réussir là où nombreux avaient échoué, sans jamais être dévié de son chemin dans un environnement aussi hostile, rien ne disait qu'Harry n'y arriverait pas.  
Mais Harry savait que si lui admirait le Maître des Potions, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de celui-ci. Il savait que la haine que son père ressentait pour Rogue était réciproque et il avait peur que celui-ci projette cette haine sur lui.  
L’appréhension qu’il avait ressentie quand il avait appris qu’un autre adulte vivait au Bungalow avait triplé quand il en apprit l’identité et il vivait dans la peur constante que le Maître des Potions ne réussit à convaincre Papy Al de le renvoyer chez les Dursley.  
-o-  
Le dîner au Bungalow était pour la première fois depuis une semaine, une affaire tranquille. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux que faisaient les couverts quand ils s'entrechoquaient et les demandes à voix basse de passer le sel.  
Après dix minutes passées dans le silence, Dumbledore décida de prendre les choses en main :  
-Alors Severus, comment s'est passé la conférence ?  
Rogue lança un regard noir à Dumbledore avant de répondre :  
-Cela s'est passé aussi bien que je l'espérais. Maître Giuseppe a reconnu que ma thèse sur la potion Tue-Loup était solide mais qu'elle avait encore besoin d'expérimentations.  
-Je suis très heureux de l'apprendre, bien que je ne sois pas surpris. Tu es un jeune homme très talentueux après tout.  
Rogue fit la grimace et baissa la tête, faisant mine de se concentrer sur son assiette mais on pouvait voir, malgré le voile que constituait ses cheveux, qu'il rougissait.  
-Harry est très intéressé par les potions, lui aussi, informa Dumbledore.  
Harry, surprit par la déclaration qui semblait être sortie de nulle part, leva la tête. Il s'était efforcé de rester en dehors de la discussion et de garder la tête baissée, une leçon durement apprise et qui lui avait beaucoup servie quand il était encore chez les Dursley.  
Rogue fixa Harry d'un regard inquisiteur et celui-ci s'empressa d'élaborer :  
-Je préfère les ingrédients. Je veux dire que les réactions entre les différents ingrédients sont plus intéressantes. Mais j'ai jamais fait de potions alors je ne peux pas savoir. Mais je me suis entraîner à bien hacher et émincer, mais Pinkie dit que ma technique manque encore de finesse.  
-Je suppose que vous avez lu Desarte alors, Mr Potter ? questionna Rogue d'un ton moqueur, sachant très bien que l’auteur ne publiait que des articles assez avancés.  
-Oui, mais même si je n'ai pas tout compris, c'était très intéressant. Surtout ses théories sur la durée pendant laquelle on peut rester sous le philtre de Mort-Vivante.  
Rogue haussa un sourcil et inclina la tête. Harry eu la nette impression d'avoir passé une sorte de test et il semblait l’avoir réussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé même s'il savait qu'il n'avait gagné qu'une petite bataille et que c'était loin d'être terminé.


End file.
